1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connection structure and a touch sensor built-in display device, and particularly to the touch sensor built-in display device including the terminal connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention is paid to a so-called touch sensor built-in display device in which a touch detection device (touch sensor) called a so-called touch panel is arranged on a display device, and instead of normal buttons, various buttons are displayed on the display device so that information can be inputted.
In the tendency increase in size of a screen of a mobile since this technique enables the display and the buttons to be arranged to a common region, great merits such as space saving and reduction in the number of parts are obtained.
JP 2009-244958A discloses a display device with a touch sensor in which an electrode for a touch sensor is formed on an upper surface of a color filter substrate.